


Dyed for Pride

by bethlynw



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, dance, Éponine and grantaire are dance students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethlynw/pseuds/bethlynw
Summary: Éponine joins Les Amis, the university social justice club, to check out Grantaire's new boyfriend Enjolras but gets distracted by Enjolras' twin instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry the first chapters quite short but I wanted to do the next bit in Cosette's pov.

Éponine first heard about Enjolras after Grantaire went to some social justice club with some guy he went boxing with for the first time.  
"You have got to come with me to the next meeting! You don't understand, like you cannot comprehend how good looking this dude is!" Grantaire babbled as they wandered in to the dance studio for their morning technique class.  
Éponine said nothing in response and merely rolled her eyes, no way was she going to go to to some poncy social justice club just to see some guy R thought was hot.  
"-could definitely be one of those Greek statue guys like un-statued, and I know you won't fully appreciate because you're hella gay but Époniiiinneeeeee" he finished on a whine as he realised she was barely paying attention. Éponine's sexuality was something she'd been aware of from a young age and fortunately it hadn't ever been a huge issue for her as her patents couldn't care less what she did, all her friends so far had been accepting, there were just a few girls also doing a dance degree who were a bit weird about it but they ignored her and she ignored them.  
She was about to try a formulate a reply to Grantaire's stream of chatter when the dance tutor shouted to begin the warm up and she switched her focus into the dance class ahead.  
\---  
"He is actually trying to kill me. He was wearing that red sweater and then he fucking smiled at me, actually genuinely fucking smiled and he-" Éponine sighed as quietly as she could. It had been two months now since R started going to that club with "crazy hot blonde dude" as Éponine had mentally dubbed him, and R had not shut up about him since. She had listened to R talk about him for hours and noticed how the topic of Grantaire's chatter had developed from mere physical admiration to a full blown crush as Grantaire learnt more about "crazy hot blonde dude's" personality.  
She stood up abruptly from the couch where she and Grantaire were sprawled as suddenly her patience wore through " Ask him on a date already for Christ's sake" she interrupted "he's gay, he seems to like you well enough from what I've heard and most of all, you like him so just ask him. The worst he can do is say no and you keep pining albeit a bit more awkwardly. Ask him out to coffee, he sounds like a caffeine addict. And do it quickly, you need to get laid already." She stalked of to start making their dinner leaving R stunned with a lot to think about.  
\---  
"Éponine you absolute genius!" R ran up to as she was leaving her studio session. He was red faced from running yet there was glow to him that she wasn't used to. "Thanks? Any particular reason for this announcement or just.....?"  
"The coffee thing! It worked! We're going out tomorrow!" Éponine concealed a grin and fake sighed "Suppose I'll have to meet him now won't I?"  
\---  
"...and there's Feuilly, he studies Sociology and him and Bahorel are something, not sure what though. There's Cosette, she's Enjolras' twin, also smart and beautiful, Jehan, they're an art student, they are super talented at everything creative except dance, so he's pretty jealous that we're good enough to be doing degrees in it, really into poetry. And Marius Pontmercy, he's the most foolish genius you'll ever meet, speaks like 12 million languages yet can get lost walking from the kitchen to the bathroom. And I think that's everyone." Grantaire finished his spiel as he and Éponine neared the entrance to the Musain.  
"You know I'm gonna remember literally none of that?" Éponine shrugged, she didn't need to know the whole group, she was just here to check out R's new boyfriend. It had been so long since he'd dated anyone seriously and he seemed to really like this Enjolras guy.  
"Okay, just remember don't mention Napoleon and if you need to change the topic just mention a musical and Courfeyrac will sing all of the songs at full volume" Grantaire shared a last few tidbits of advice as they walked into the Musain. Éponine scanned the room until her eyes landed upon table full of eclectic student age people which she was pretty certain were R's friends, she was scanning the group when her eyes else upon a girl who was staring at her. Éponine felt a hot blush rising to her cheeks but returned the stare boldly until the other girl turned to the bald guy next to her who was stood up for some reason and he looked over to where Grantaire and Éponine had just walked in and his face lit up "R! Over here!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel clunky or like too much exposition but I wanted to explain a lil bit of backstory for a few characters, more dynamics and relationships will become clear in later chapters

Cosette fondly watched Jehan scribbling poetry on Bahorel's forearm, this was a tradition of theirs as supposedly after the first time Jehan did it, when there was no paper around and Jehan's own arms are covered with tattoos, Bahorel had been hit on seven times that evening as people admired his "tattoo sleeve" and since then Bahorel had requested Jehan write on him regularly to increase his attractiveness although Cosette knew Bahorel really let Jehan do it because he knew that it really helped Jehan stay focused during these meetings despite his ADHD.  
"Is everyone here?" Enjolras got the table's attention and the chatter died down as everyone looked around.!z  
"Grantaire isn't here yet! Thought you would've noticed that seeing he's your boyfriend and all." Joly teased wryly.  
"No! I did notice!" Enjolras protested " He's bringing someone who does dance with him, apparently they're pretty good friends and she wants to join the ABC but they might be a bit late, so there Joly, I'm not that bad of a boyfriend."  
Bossuet joined in on the mock argument "Well neither is Joly! In fact he's a pretty great boyfriend if I do say so myself" He turned to Joly and pecked him on the nose, as he shifted back a loud snap was heard and all of a sudden poor Bossuet was ion the floor amongst the remnants of what had been his chair. He blinked a couple of times in bewilderment and then shrugged "Chair leg gave out again whoops" He stood and brushed himself off and Feuilly headed off to find him a new chair, they were all used to Bossuet's accidents, bad luck seemed to follow him like a cat's tail follows a cat. She was turning back to face Enjolras when the girl walked in with Grantaire. Cosette's mouth fell slightly open as she took in the girl's wild dark hair with shaved side and the way her brown skin glowed in the yellow lights. Cosette gaze travelled to the girl's face where she was embarrassed to see she had been caught in her stare. The girl didn't seem embarrassed or annoyed though and simply stared right back. Cosette flushed and broke eye contact noticing Grantaire stood beside the girl. Cosette turned to Bossuet and drew his attention to the pair that had just walked in.  
"R! Over here!" Bossuet shouted and the newcomers headed over to the table.  
"Éponine, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Éponine. Éponine studies dance with me." Grantaire succinctly introduced the girl, Èponine, and Cosette tried not to stare again as they sat down in the empty seats by Jehan, one of which had been Feuilly's. Éponine looked vaguely uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Les Amis until Enjolras announced that now everyone was here the meeting could begin and the focus shifted off her and onto matters at hand.  
Combeferre who sat on Cosette's other side leaned over and whispered in her ear "Nice heart eyes there 'Sette". Cosette flushed and met his warm and teasing gaze. "Can't say I blame you, she's stunning." Cosette nodded in rueful agreement and then tried to focus on what Enjolras was saying about getting all cafes in the student area to switch to fair trade coffee.  
Enjolras had barely got three sentences in when Feuilly returned with a chair for Bossuet who had been perched on Joly's lap. Seeing as Feuilly's own seat was now filled by Éponine he looked briefly confused but then headed over to where Courfeyrac was patting his lap in invitation. Feuilly settled on Courf's lap and placed his legs in Bahorel's lap and then looked at Enjolras expectantly. E rolled his eyes fondly but continued his speech.  
\---  
"...and on that note, I think the meeting is over, especially for some." Enjolras tried to maintain a straight face as he glanced at where Feuilly was snuggled on Courfeyrac and Bahorel. The sociology student had dozed off at some point throughout the meeting and knowing how little sleep Feuilly had gotten the night before after covering the night shift at the supermarket where he worked Enjolras had indicated for Courfeyrac to let him sleep.  
Cosette chuckled at Courfeyrac as he pulled a pained expression and whined "I can't feel my legs!" but the twinkle in his eye expressed his willingness to be used as a human pillow/bed.  
"Who's coming to the Corinthe for drinks?" Bahorel questioned. Éponine suddenly sat a bit straighter, Cosette had noticed her looking rather bored throughout the meeting but at the mention of a bar she seemed much more interested.  
Combeferre shook his head "E and I were going to head back at draft that letter to the student union so I'm afraid..."  
"C'mon Ferre!" R interrupted "It's Ép's first time out with Les Amis, everyone's gotta be there." Combeferre sighed and gave in with a smile and a shrug. Enjolras looked as if he was about to protest when R spoke again "E, if you agree to come out tonight I'll make it worth your while." Enjolras frowned in confusion "When we get back to your place." R added with a wink. Enjolras smirked in understanding  
"GET A ROOM" Courf shouted and threw his pen at Grantaire. Feuilly woke with a start and Courf patted his head apologetically as he sat up, blinking as he registered his surroundings.  
"So it's settled, we're all going to the Corinthe?" Cosette questioned, eyes drifting back to Éponine.  
There were murmurs of agreement as everyone stood except Courf who made an attempt but fell dramatically back into his seat. "I can't feel my legs." he announced. Marius walked over to him and scooped him up in his arms and followed the rest of the Amis who had started to leave seeing as Courfeyrac was taken care of.  
Cosette dropped back to walk next to Grantaire and Éponine who were quietly conversing.  
"...going on with those two?"  
"Nah" Grantaire snorted "Well kinda, it's a bit like-" He didn't finish his sentence as he spotted Cosette "hey 'Sette! Can you explain the Courfius story to 'Ponine, you know what happened better than me."  
Cosette felt Éponine's gaze on her as she launched into the story "Well it all started when Marius and Courf were roommates in their first year. Courf was meant to have a double room all to himself but Marius' grandfather cut him off just before the start of uni and he couldn't afford the accommodation he'd booked so Courf took him in." Cosette glanced nervously at Éponine hoping her story was making a least a little bit of sense. "Anyways they quickly got pretty close and if you haven't noticed Courf is very physically affectionate and he's also aromantic" A quick look at Éponine confirmed her familiarity with the word "So basically Courf is comfortable being very physical with his friends, I don't think there's a single one of us who hasn't made out with him at some point, don't worry he's okay with me telling you this, he's not a private person and I would never out somebody without them being comfortable with it and..." Cosette suddenly started babbling as she realised Ép might think she was being a gossipy busybody.  
"Cosette! It's chill, we get you" Grantaire interrupted laying a hand on her shoulder calmingly "Just finish your story." He gave her an encouraging smile.  
Cosette took a deep breath, her anxiety receding "Okay, so Marius was questioning his sexuality because he'd never had a crush on a girl so he'd decided he must be gay however he'd never had a crush on a guy either. At an Amis meeting Joly brought up asexuality one time and Marius went home and researched a heck ton and decided he was ace and possibly aro as well. So then Courf was the first person he came out to, Marius being the oblivious fool he is hadn't realised Courf was aro as heck." She glanced affectionately back at wherr Marius was still carrying Courf despite the fact that Courf's legs must have recovered by now.  
"And so then they ended up having a proper heartfelt talk apparently about their own respective sexuality's and Marius was curious as to what all the hype about sex was about and they ended up fooling around and Marius concluded that Courf was lovely but he was definitely asexual and Courf was glad to have helped a friend and ever since then they've been super close but only platonically."  
She finished her story and looked at Éponine waiting for a reaction. Éponine looked completely unfazed and summarised succinctly "A what-the-shit-is-my-sexuality fuck huh? Done a few of them in my time, glad they both figured out fine with no broken hearts" Cosette's eyes drifted over to where Combeferre was walking next to her brother as they discussed something that looked vaguely serious. Maybe both Courf and Marius' hearts were intact but that didn't mean everyone's were.  
Cosette then registered exactly what Éponine had just said, she crossed her fingers behind her back and sent a silent wish out to any deity listening that Éponine wasn't straight.  
They had just arrived at the Corinthe and Cosette held the door for her walking companions, prompting a look of suprise from Éponine who didn't seem used to people doing things for her. All of the group settled around two tables dragged together and Joly and Bossuet headed over to the bar to chat to the dark haired bartender, Musichetta who they both had the hugest crush on.  
Cosette found a seat next to Feuilly who seemed rather more awake than previously and pulled out the seat next to her shooting a questioning look at Éponine who looked slightly lost in the bustling atmosphere. The dance student gratefully sat down and muttered a quick "Thanks." to Cosette.


End file.
